


Shabu-Shabu

by azukikazuki



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azukikazuki/pseuds/azukikazuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Shabu-Shabu

The blond man is peacefully cooking away in the guest building’s kitchen. The cooks have given up trying to dissuade him and are just watching helplessly, but also with grudging approval.  
An atmosphere of warmth and comfort seems to seep out of the door and lure more people in to wait in line for their bowl to be filled, and no one is turned away without a meal.  
Lines of servants and cooks go out into the city and bring back wagonloads of ingredients; the butcher’s entire shop’s contents seem to have been relocated to inside the palace grounds and are being carried parcel by parcel into the kitchen to be sliced up by attendants and dipped into the boiling broth by the foreigner’s expert hand.  
Eventually, the line of soldiers and ninja stretched around the guest buildings and into view of the barracks, the soldiers at the end of the line trying to “play it cool” so their superiors don’t question their actions…  
...it doesn’t work.  
The captain storms up to one and questions him about the steaming bowl that is clearly not from the military’s mess hall supply, receives a shamefaced, stammering answer, and rushes off to confront the foreigner.  
Fai hands him a bowl of rice and begins picking ingredients out of the boiling sauce and serving them to him. The aroma floats upward and the captain’s rage dissipates slowly…  
In a moment he’s joined the others and is munching halfheartedly, though he can’t quite crush the worried thought: “who is financing this??”


End file.
